Parappa The Rapper Z
by Christopher Storm
Summary: At Parappa Town two robots came from their world, and need Parappa and his friends help to stop the powerful robot call Bass. And get the seven Chaos emerald. The worlds need their help, and stop him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1 Reploid from Another world

**Hello folks, and welcome to the parody of SMBZ, and this one of Parappa the Rapper Z will be different. Enjoy this folks.**

* * *

In the world in dark place, seven emeralds known as Chaos Emeralds, flying straight around the world, as one who will finds them, was a teenage dog, name Parappa.

**Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now!**

**Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**

**We can find paradise!**

**All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!**

And when Parappa scream when the golden aura appears around him, he burst up, cover every thing, as the title appears.

**Parappa The Rapper Z**

**Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek. (that we will seek)**

**Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**

Parappa stood with his friends, Matt Major, Paula Fox, PJ Berri, Katy Kat, Lammy, and with new friends, Megaman EXE, and Protoman EXE. As they leap up and flys up above the clouds.

**I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**

**Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

On the flying copper, as General Potter fly it, and with him is Parappa's dad, Sunny Funny, Chief Puddle, Chop Chop Master Onion. And Parappa's Sister Pinto, as she jump and hold on Parappa as he smiled and flys around while Pinto smiled.

**We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**

**There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

By his home, he was training with his friends, and with Master Onion, as they fights and see who is tough and strong.

At the mountains, Parappa facing a big Reploid name Sigma, he smirks as Parappa smirks too, as they begin battles, and both give one blow, it burst up large explosion.

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**

**Don't stop, keep you spirit proud.**

**And ride upon the wind**

**All we have to do is go!**

As now, Lammy fight against Rammy, as they both burst fighting fast, Katy battle against Joe Chin, as she fire every kai blast as Joe dodge them, Pj and Matt fights Magma Dragoon and Double, they burst fighting of theirs. Paula fights Colonel Noodle, as she dodges his powers and fight back. Megaman EXE fire his blasts at Vile as he dodge an fire back, Protoman EXE slash his saber at Agile as they clash they sabers, and rapidly slash and clash causing a shockwave.

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**

**Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**

**We can find paradise.**

As then, a powerful one call Bass EXE got all the seven Chaos Emeralds and then transform and turn into a powerful Dark Master Bass EXE, Parappa and his team transform and got seven Sols Emeralds and transform into their hyper forms, as Dark Master Bass EXE charges and the herose charge at him, and they both clash as the powerful explosion.

**All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

**Dragon Soul!**

At then, Parappa stood with a smile with PJ, Katy, Matt, Paula, Lammy, Megaman EXE, Protoman EXE, Papa Parappa, Sunny, Pinto, Potter, Master Onion, Puddle and Boxxy Boy. All stand with him, all together.

**Parappa The Rapper Z**

* * *

A Reploid from another World!

* * *

At the forest, six soldiers walking around here, as a sergeant stop them and turn said "Alright soldiers! Were stop here for a camp. And we be ready for them. After we won our battle, were be heading back to home."

They nodded and begin unpacking and putting up camp, and after minutes, they were done, only then, a bright light shine up, they look and want to know what it is.

"Sergeant, what's that bright light?" A soldier asks.

"Not sure, come on!" The sergeant said as they walk over the forest, and stop as the bright lights come from here, underground.

"It's must be there, boys." He took out the shovel and said "Alright man! Start digging!"

So they started digging to see, and while there done, they were shocks and awes to see what's that bright, an white gem stone, Sergeant pick it up and stare at it with awes. The soldier asks "What is that gem Sergeant?"

"I'm not sure lad, but I never seen this before." He said.

As then, something turn dark, they look around and confuse "What's going on?"

"Yeah. Is It tonight already?"

"It can't be right."

"Is it cloudly?"

They were all confuse, as then, something surprise them, a bright energy ball appears as it bright and brighter "Sergeant! What is that?" Soldier asks. As the Sergeant stare at it.

And when it brighter, it burst up with great power, they cover them self as the power shockwave blows, and then, someone appears from the energy ball, as it dissapper. The one who float in the air, was a look a like human, as he a robot, he has a cobra-like helmet has been altered as the 'fins' are mostly straightened out and split off at the bottom to show off a second pair of smaller fins. Golden shoulder pads are also adorned on his body as well. The chest jewel on his chest, a solid black circle, a white scar is embedded across it diagonally, he has a long flowing light brown cloak.

THey were shocks "What the hell is that?" the soldier shouts.

Sergeant not sure who he is, but he shouted "MAN! OPEN FIRE!" They got out their guns and started firing at him, they shoot every fires they got, only what's shocked them that, no damages on him, while keep shooting, he raise his arm, open his hand, as a powerful kai appears on his palm, as he blast it, and hits four of them, three was shock in horror, but two keep firing at him, as he vanish, he appears one behind and hit him away, and smash through, he fire his kai and destroy him.

Sergeant had enough, as he took out his bazooka, and fire the missle, and perfect hits, when dust clear, he's still floating, they were shocks, and while then, he then spoked, with a death voice "My name, is Bass." he teleport front of Sergeant and grab him by the neck, he sruggle to free.

He asks in horror "Wh...What are you? What do you want?!"

The one who's call Bass, answered "Give me the Chaos Emerald."

Sergeant's eyes wide open in shocks and said "W-WHAT?!" Bass punch him away and has his palm aim at him, and blasted his kai, and kill him.

One soldier looked and was shock in horror "SERGEANT! NO!" he then heard rumbling, he turn and saw Bass has his arm up, as something powerful gather up in his palm, he watch in horror.

"EARTH BREAKER!" Bass shouts and throw his palm at him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He was hits completed, and everything brighting up, and big explosion.

When everything clear up, the soldier he hit was destroy, and the rest of them gone as well, he float over to the gem stone call Chaos Emerald, and pick up, he smirks very evil as he laughs. He has gotten the first emerald.

* * *

At the town, a town call Parappa Town, at the town, there's a World Martial Arts Tournament here. As all the peoples in town came in to watch the matchs, as the one who's at the ring, is the Town great hero, name Parappa! He wears a metal boots, red and blue Gi, and has bandana around his head. And the one he facing has blonde hair, and has the same Gi only he's is purple and green, he has boots the same, as he's Matt Major.

The man who now annouced "Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament! And Now Ladies and Gentlemen! The match are about to begin! The challenger on the left, is the town greatest hero! Give it up for Parappa!" The crowds cries out the names and all are fans of Parappa.

Parappa wave his hand to them, and the other side, He smile to them, and on the stands, there's Parappa's friends, one is a teddy bear, he's wearing DJ glasses, has brown Gi, same boots, he's PJ Berri, next is a blue cat, and has blonde hair, she has light blue Gi, and metal boots too, she's Katy Kat. And next is a fox, she has pink hair, and a Gi that match her hair, and has boots, her name is Paula Fox. Last is a lamb, she has red Gi, red boots. her name is Lammy. Their watching the match between Parappa and Matt.

He turn and announced "And on the right, is the one, who is Parappa's pal, let's give it up for, Matt Major!" They cries out as Matt smirks and wave around here.

And on the stands, theirs the a flower, and a man who's head like a pot, name Potter. one is name Sunny Funny, and one beside her is he father, Potter. And sitting beside them, is Parappa's dad, Papa Parappa. And one beside him is a little girl, she has blonde hair, her name is Pinto, Parappa's sister. And last is a man, as he's an onion, he's Chop Chop Master Onion.

"Oh, I can't watch to see Parappa fighting." Sunny smiled for Parappa.

"I agree. Parappa and his friends train so hard, they become a perfect team." Potter said.

"Boy dad, big brother going to be great. He can't lose dad." Pinto said as she happy for her brother.

"Haha. Yeah Pinto, I'm sure Parappa never lose." Papa said.

At the ring, Parappa face Matt as he said "Heh. It's about time for both of us to fight. So your ready for the match buddy?"

Matt smirks and nodded, as he give him a thumbs up. "You bet Parappa! Never in my life that we should fight in the match."

"And you know something? Ever sence we been trainings for years." He turn to Matt and said "We got some energy we got, and we're make a great team together."

"Yeah." he smirks and on his fighting stance "Now, no more talking and start fight. Eh pal?"

Parappa smirks and on his fighting stancs and said "Heh! Alright pal. I'm ready!"

He look and shouted "Look's like their ready to fight! Let's the fight! BEGIN!" He then count down the match "3...2...1...FIGHT!"

They quickly go forward fast, and both clash their fists, causing shockwaves, they jump back, but with quick speed, Matt go and jab his gut, Parappa groan and push back far, he stop and on the air, he blast forward to him, as he roundhouse kick, Matt ducked, as Parappa throw every punches at him, only Matt dodges them fast. He go right roundhouse kick, Matt dodge and grabhis leg, as he spin him around, he now toss him way up.

Parappa go way up when Matt throw him, he stop in air push, as he goes down with a dive kick, Matt saw him as he jump back, when Parappa smash the ground, causing it to crater. When he turn, he got hooked on the face, Matt did that, and jump back and fly over to him, when Parappa waited, he uppercut him hard. He drop back down, Parappa has his arm back and then, he jab his gut hard, Matt groan in pain, the crowds gasps in awes.

He hits him four times and roundhouse kick him away. Only then, Matt made a quick speed, as he jump kick him, and then, he power up. He rapidly punches Parappa, as he punch him hard, Parappa was pushed way back, as he hits the wall, making it crate. He now flys out and then, with a light speed, Matt goes over, making Parappa smash the ground into a crater again. He quickly turn and clash their fists again causing shockwave. As both of them burst fighting. They doing very good, as they teleported, up the air keeping on burst fighting. And back on the ground, continue burst fighting.

Parappa's and Matt's friends cheers, and the so does the others, the crowds going wild. As the man shouted "This is amazing! Parappa and Matt are like gods! Who do you think which will win? Were never know when one of them is defeated."

While then, something coming down, as it's a missles, all the missles coming down, and right to them. Parappa and Matt hits the soundwave, as they stand, and both of them pants. They were fighting hard, as Parappa sense something, he look up and saw seven missles. Coming right at them. Parappa move forward as shouted "LOOK OUT!" He pushes Matt down.

The missles has blasted the rings, while the crowds watches, as last of the missle, a big one, as it mass explosion, his family, and friends were shocks in horror.

He saw that as he asks "HOLY COW! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"PARAPPA!" Sunny yelled in horror.

"BIG BROTHER!" Pinto yelled too.

At the ring, Parappa and Matt are on the ground, as they both got up, and look and asks "You ok pal?"

Matt nodded "Yeah." He look around and asks "What was that missle?"

Parappa wonder about that himself. As Matt sense something, a large energy he felt. He turn and saw a bright light, as it's blast a kai at Parappa. Matt was shock as he push him away, and take the hit, he was pushed back hard and smash against the wall. "MATT!" Parappa shouted. He turn back and getting mad.

PJ, Katy, Paula and Lammy are mad too, as they all teleport, and on Parappa's side, as Paula when to Matt and help him up, he groan, Paula then give him a senzu bean, he eats it, as he's regain back up. They both go to them, as they are prepared to fight, who ever he are.

And one shadow figure walked out, of what Parappa and the others are see are shocking, it was a humanoid robot. He has a green armor-plated chest, brown robotic legs, a black waist and blue forearms, white and red-striped hands, spikes around his wrists and kneecaps. The only thing that looks human is his head; he is bald, has purple scars over his pupiless blue eyes, and a red crystal-like sphere on his forehead his name is Sigma! The crowds were shocks as well. He laughs in sinister.

Parappa and the others are not sure who he is, or what he is. Paula was the first to asks "W-Who are you?"

Sigma stop and then, he answer "My name it Sigma. I Am a Maverick. And I'm not from this world as well." They were shocks to hear that. "As you know, I've came here for a great power. And conquer this lands too. And as for you six fools. You don't have the power of defeating me!"

That made them very mad, as PJ about to attack, but Lammy stop him. And Parappa said "You think so huh?" He smirks "Don't think that we don't have the power. Cause we got one. And all of us will beat you."

He laughs of that joke "Really? Well, I'm afraid you can't." he point his finger, as they looked, they were shock in horror, the Maverick soldiers has their blades at them, and the one that Parappa loves, Sunny.

"PARAPPA!" Sunny shouted.

"HELP US BIG BROTHER!" Pinto cries out in fear.

"SUNNNY!" Parappa yelled in horror.

It made his friends mad, as PJ turn to Sigma with rages "YOU! YOU MONSTER!" He charges at him.

"PJ!" The teams shouted.

Sigma saw him as he move away when PJ roundhouse kick, he land and rapidly punches, only Sigma blocked every attacks PJ's using. He stop and were shocks.

He power up and about to punch. But Sigma vanish, as PJ missed. He look around for him. Only then, Sigma appears behind him as he kick him away, He shouted in pain, as he smash against the wall.

Lammy, Katy and Paula were shock, and turn anger, they charges to Sigma, as he charges too, Lammy was the first, but Sigma knee her gut hard, she was hurt as she's been smash down the ground, as arms smashes Katy and Paula, and smashes them to the ground. He look up with a smirks.

Matt is mad, as he power up, and charges at him. Sigma wait for him, as when Matt throw his fist, Sigma shocked him by grab his fist, Matt was shock. He trys to move his hand. Sigma got a powerful grip. He can't break free. As before then, he lift him up and smash him to the ground, and smashes aorund here, and then, he give Matt a jab in the face. And impale him to the wall hard.

Parappa was shocks and now, turn to anger to see his friends getting defeated, now it's up to him to fight Sigma.

He laughs in sinister, and see them getting defeated "Heh, such weakling. And I thought they were be that powerful. But not good enough!" He keep on laughing. He now stop and stare at Parappa, who now glares at him. "If your strong enough to beat me." He's on his fighting stance "Then come get some!"

Parappa now on his fighting stance, and hope he'll beat him, and help his family and friends.

* * *

It's seem that their match was interrupted,by a strange Reploid, from another world. But only then, his five friends was defeated by him. And it's up for Parappa, to fight against Sigma. But can he win? Can he win against a powerful reploid? We well find out, on the next episode of: Parappa The Rapper Z!

* * *

Parappa The Rapper Z Preview!

Parappa [Hey guys! It's me! Parappa! Man, the fights between me and Matt was amazing! But only someone came and interrupted our battile was a replod from another world!

Sigma [That's right puppy! And now that I'm here! This world is mine to conquer!]

Lammy [Oh man. If only we wasn't beaten by him. He's tough!]

PJ [Great! Now it's up for Parappa to fight Sigma!]

Sigma [Let us begin puppy! And see what you made of!]

Parappa [On the next! Parappa the Rapper Z!]

[Parappa Vs Sigma! Two Warriors from another World!]

Sunny [So don't try to miss this! Good luck Parappa!]

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter folks. And look's like Parappa gonna have to fight Sigma on his own. Don't worry. Cause the next chapter will come folks. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Parappa Vs Sigma

Last time, on Parappa the Rapper Z! The World Martial Arts Tournament was here, in Parappa Town, as Parappa, and Matt are now, the first to fight in the match. While then, an attacks of the missles came out of nowhere. And by then, a strange Reploid, from another world, that is call Sigma, has come to conquer this world, as Parappa's five friends was beaten by him. Can Parappa win against him? A poewrful Reploid from another world? Were find out, in the following episode of Parappa the Rapper Z!

* * *

Parappa Vs Sigma!

Two Warriors from another World!

* * *

At the mountain, on the very top mountain, Bass stand there, looking at the view. As he held up his hand, he got a Chaos Emerald in his hand. He smirks "Heh heh heh. One Emerald down, 6 more to go." He look around "When I finally get those Emeralds, I'll be more powerful. Become the more powerful being on the universe!" He chuckles. He then sense something. He turn his head around. He sense a large energy from miles from here. "Hmmm. This large energy I felt." He just turn around "Hmph! Who ever that large energy is, I don't care who is." He powered up and dash up the air, and zoomed over to find the rest the emeralds.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tournament, a soundwave was heard, and everywhere in the ring. As both Parappa and Sigma clash their fist. They jump back and both burst fighting. They teleported and up the air, and by then, Sigma bash him down, Parappa stop, and dash up at Sigma. He block his punch. And another, but he block it too. He kick him down, as Parappa was smash on the ground, but Parappa still on his legs. He look up, as he has his two finger on his forehead. He forcing the energy, as it's sparkles with kai. As now he yelled "Special Beam Cannon!" He shoots a beams right at Sigma.

He smirks as he then, wipe it away, and blow up on the side. Parappa was shocks, as he power up, and blast up to him. Sigma smirks and dash right at him. And when they clash, they burst the explosion here, and they burst fighting fast as ever. They dodges and flys up from the ring, and continue burst fighting.

The guy saw them up there and said "Wow! It's seems that Parappa are getting good of fighting this stranger fron another world. But can he win against him?"

They'll still burst fighting, as Parappa made a quick jab in his chest and then double bash Sigma down, as he dash down with a dive kick. When Sigma on the ground, Parappa has dive kicked him hard, causing a crate on the floor and cover everything with dust.

Every people watchs, and while then, Parappa was smash out the dust and against the wall hard, They were shocks, as Sigma dash out and knee Parappa's gut hard. He hits him everywhere against the wall, as it's about to break through. When Sigma power up, he completly smash Parappa through the wall. The crowds gasps.

As Parappa was on the rockys field, outside way from the tournament, He recover and leap way back as Sigma dash after him. Parappa stopped as Sigma too, as he's on top the rocks. They stare face to face.

Sigma chuckles "I'm impress. Your tough then I thought. But I'm much stronger then anyone."

In Parappa's thought "_He's right. He's stonger then me and my friends! But. How strong is he?_" He shake his head "_Ugh! Don't worry. You still got energy you have to go against Sigma._"

He stood still and look at him, but Sigma asks "What's wrong puppy? Are you about to give up? I see. You're giving up, cause I much stronger then any of you."

Parappa look at Sigma and said "What's make you say that? And who said I'm giving up? I am not giving up against you, and I'll make sure I'll beat you, and save my friends and family."

He chuckles "If that you want, then so be it." He on his fighting stance "Let's see what you got."

Parappa on his fighting stance, as they both channel their energys, and while waiting to begin. But Sigma said "Now before we begin back to our battle, allow me to be the honor, to tell you why I'm here." So he tell him the story "As you can see, I come from the world that you never heard. A world fill with humans, and it's has something live along with humans. That one is call, Reploid, a robot type to be look like humans." Parappa was a little surprise.

He then frown and said "But until then, after years was begone of living, I never get along with it. As one reploid who can't hurt other humans and reploids, name Megaman X." He frown deeper of that name "That fool was nothing but trouble, We were the group known as Maverick Hunters. We are meant to fight mavericks, and save humans kind. But I refuse to save those worthless humans." Parappa frowns of him saying that.

"So I betrayed the Maverick hunter, and become the commander of the Mavericks." He smirks. "But after the battle between me and X, and his partner name Zero. I was weaks and beaten after years after years." He back to the frown "So I have all the Mavericks and escape them, and teleport to another world." He smirks and said "And after were here in your world, I thought I might conquer here, and rule the universe!" He laughs, as Parappa frown deeper and gather energys.

"And by then, I just start to your town." He chuckles. As he gather energy then Parappa's. "And after I beat you, there's no one around here to stop ME!" He laughs in madness.

Parappa had enough! As everything started to rumble and Parappa has auras around him. Sigma stop and saw him, he smirks "So, had enough and still want to fight? Then let's get on with it." He powering up as well.

Everything as rocks and little of them was lifted by forces, as they channels their energys. And cracks appears, and when Parappa heard, he charge up fast at Sigma, but all he did is move away, as he and Parappa clash their fists and so he blocked his punch and block every punches Parappa throws, as he roundhouse kick, Sigma jump back and dash over fast, so Parappa jump and dashes after him. Sigma jump from the stone wall and jab Parappa's face hard.

He gone way back, but quickly recover and jump up. As he charges at Sigma, and he charges too, they burst fighting, they go up, and keep on fighting. As Sigma punch his chest hard, as he's gone way back, as Sigma knee his gut and bash him down, Parappa recover and gone back up. He blast his kai blast at him, only he wipe it away, and they clash their fists. And gone back. As they charges again. And clash burst up the rocks and, they burst fighting way up. Sigma then punch him every of his body and swipe kick, and go above him and did a double kick Parappa down. As he's been smash down, and make it crate.

Parappa stand up, and groan in pain, he look up and saw Sigma land on the top rocks. He smirks at him and chuckle. Parappa said in awes "Whoa! That's incredible! Even his powers and speed are good as mine!" he smirks "Heh! But that's not gonna happen. I'll beat him no matter what."

Sigma watch him still smirking and asks "What's the matter puppy? Is that all you got? And I thought you'll be that strong to beat me."

"Don't be so sure Sigma. I got something just to beat you myself." Parappa shouts.

Parappa then, channels his energy fast, and started getting aura, he growls as he's channels fast. As he's groan, and when Parappa channels. He yells as he burst up a red auras around him. Sigma saw that and was a little awes, And when Parappa stood and stare at him, as he shouts "KAIOKEN ATTACK!" he throw his fist at him, and Sigma quickly jump back as Parappa shattered the rocks that Sigma stood on top.

He saw him as he made a speed dash, as he give Sigma one punch. He groan when he hits him. He rapidly punches him and rapidlys kickes and bash him down, he dive him after Sigma. And when he smash on the ground. Parappa give Sigma one powerful punch, and massvie explosion. And cover the whole place in dust.

Parappa leap back from it, and land. He smirks, and hope that got him. But suddenly, Sigma dash out, and slam him, and rapidly punches him, and give a final punch. As he's been smash to the boulder, he groan, as Sigma grab him by the neck, and smash him against the boulder.

Sigma smirks "Heh heh. It's seem you wasted your energy to hurt me. Now it's all over for you. You got anything to say, before I kill you?" He asks.

Parappa then spoked while struggle "I...Won't let you...Get away from this."

"Heh. Too bad your about to die, puppy." A claw appears in his wrist. As he raise up, and about to kill him "The game, is over puppy. Farewell." He's about to end Parappa's life. Only then, something stop him by kick his face, as he's been push back. then two figure rapidly punches Sigma, as the other slam him over. As two last figures both kick Sigma hard. As he's been smash against the stone wall.

Parappa on his knee, pants. He's having a hard battle, As for Sigma. he stood there as he's mad. He glares up and asks "GRRR! Who dare stop me?!" He looked, and was shocks.

It's was Parappa's freinds! Matt, Katy, Lammy, Paula, and PJ. They save Parappa and came to help him. Sigma was shock that they still up "What?! YOU FOOLS AGAIN?!" He growl in fury "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE ME!"

"Good thing we got here just in time guys." Matt said as they nodded.

"But how? I beaten you weaklings all down. How did you get here?" Sigma asks.

PJ was the first to answered "Heh heh! Glad you asks."

[Flashback]

At the World Martial Arts Tournament, Parappa's friends at still down. As the Mavericks soldier came around to finish them "Commander Sigma will rule this world, and this fools will be his slaves." He laughs.

As then, behind PJ's dj glasses. He open his eyes. As he stand up, while groan in pain. They saw him and point their gun at him. PJ stood there and just sigh. As then, he made a speed punches at them, one by one. And knock them away. He teleport, and right to Lammy, Katy and Paula. And give them a senzu beans. They regain back their energy. And then, Matt. They flys up, as they look and saw Parappa's family and his lover, Sunny. And her father too.

PJ said "Don't worry. We're be back to save you. We promise!" As they dash out of here to help Parappa.

[Flashback End]

"So, you still got more energy on you." Sigma said.

PJ nodded, as Matt said "You may be strong. And may have defeat us the first time. But this time, with six of us together, were defeat you with team work. But no one." He point his finger at him "No one gonna kill our best friend!" As he full charges at him, as he punch Sigma's face very hard. With a full force of punch. He smash him through and smashes on the rocky walls.

Right on the split boulder, Matt smirks and said "Oh yeah! Right on the face!"

Parappa now stand on his legs and said "Thanks guys. I own you one."

They turn as Lammy blush and said "Hehe! It's was nothing Parappa."

"That's what team and friends for Parappa." Katy said as Paula nodded.

Parappa then frown "Yeah, but now it's not over yet. Sigma is still standing." They looked, as Sigma drop down from the rocky wall.

He stand up, as he's very mad of what Matt did "FOOLS! YOU DARE PUNCH MY FACE?!"

They watchs him get mad, as Parappa gone front and said "Heh! You want more huh?" He yell as he power up. And his friends too. Sigma saw them as he power up as well.

Six of them charges at him, as Sigma charges too, and by then, they bursted and gone up in burst fighting. As Sigma quickly kicked Lammy away, Paula jab his gut hard. He spit out when he's hit. Matt and PJ gone front of Sigma and rapidly punches him fast. Matt combo hit him three time as Katy came and kick him down, and smashs the rocks, he got out ready to charges. Only then, Lammy appears behind him and kick him up.

Sigma then stop force, and fire his kais at him. Lammy saw that and dash up, dodging his fire. When she dodges all Sigma's blast. she quickly vanish, as she appears as she kicked his face, and force push him away. Parappa then appears and has his hands together, and power slam him. Sigma screamed as when he's going down. He's been smashes in the rocky mountain, as it's pushes over, and smashes down.

The six heroes low down to the ground. As the fives dance in victory, that they have defeated Sigma "HAHA! We did it!" Lammy shouts.

"Alright! We sure kick his metal butt!" Paula said and giggles.

"We sure did Paula." Matt smirks.

"WHOOO! YEAH!" Katy shouts.

"With all six of us together, we beaten him like a piece of cake." PJ said as he smiled.

All of them were happy, all but Parappa, as he frowns, he then said "It's not over yet..."

When he said that, they stopped in track, and yelled in surprise "WHAT?!"

At the rocky mountain, Sigma somehow, burst out of it and land, as he's very fury. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! TIME TO END THIS NOW!" As kais appears on both of his palms, and fire them all right at them.

They block them self, as they only pass by them, they were confuse as they look around, they were shocks, as the kais are around them, and ready to blasted them. The six of them were traps of Sigma's kais.

"Unbelievable! That Sigma can control his kais!" Lammy shouts in fright.

"Looks like were about to meet our end guys." Parappa told them.

Sigma watch as got his arms raise, as he said "That's right, and when your gone. No one in your world can stop me. Farewell fools!" As he throw his arms down, as he got the kais right at them, They cover them self, only then something came by them, a staff with a strange symbol came out of nowhere, as they been cover in barrier, as it's blasted them single times, as it's cover in dust cloud.

But when it all clear, they still in on piece, they looked, and were shocks that their in the barrier. Sigma, of course, has his jaw dropped in shock of that barrier. "Wha...What is that?!"

Six heroes were confuse as well, as it's vanish, as the staff too. Parappa is not sure who left it here, as they heard blast, they turn and saw the giant kai heading stright towards them, they yell in surprise as they dash up the sky dodge that giant kai, Sigma saw it and quickly jump up. And massvie explosions, they cover themself of the bright light, and when it's stop. They looked as they low back down the ground. PJ's eyes bug out while his DJ glasses was up, as he shouts. "HOLY SMOKE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Of what PJ saw, a giant crater of the giant kai that blasted, they were shocks and surprise, Parappa were surprise himself "Wow, who ever has such energy is good." While then, a shadow figure jump over and landed.

As for Sigma, he landed and saw the giant crater too, and getting mad "WHAT THE?! WHO DID THAT?!" He turn, as he's blue eyes bugged out in horror that he know someone.

The figure that came out of nowhere, is a robot, he has blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He has green eyes and has the symbol on his chest and both sides of his helmet. He look and smirks.

Six heroes were confuse of that guy, as Paula asks "Who's this guy?"

"Don't know." PJ answered.

"M-MEGAMAN X?!" Sigma shouts in horror "IT CAN'T YOU! IT JUST CAN'T BE YOU!"

He heard him and was confuse, as he chuckles "Heh heh! Megaman X? Wrong pal, It's Megaman EXE, but just call me Megaman." He said with a smirks.

Sigma heard that name as he growls "Who ever you are! I'll teach you to interfere me!" He charges up his kai on his palm to blast Megaman. He frown as he fully charge him.

As then, he felt something hard on his guts, which cancel his kais, Megaman was here, and jab his gut. As he punches him away. But Sigma quickly recover and stop. But Megaman appears front of him, and powerfully uppercut him. When Sigma way up the air, Megaman appears above him and rapidly punches him and axe kick him down, and got smash on the ground. Megaman landed and smiled.

Parappa and his friends was shocks of Megaman's skills. As Parappa speak in awes "That's incredible."

Sigma stand up and stere at Megaman with anger "YOU! YOU'RE PAY FOR THIS!" He got both claws appears on his wrists. "I'LL CUT YOU TO PIECES!" So his slash him, only his vanish when he cut him "What?! Where did he..."

As then, his face was grab by Megaman, He turn a little, and saw him giving a smirks "Looks like you just cut my hologram." He now throw him over, as he's been smash against a stone wall. He slide down, he then stand back up getting madder.

"WHY YOU...!" He call out "MAVERICKS! DESTROY MEGAMAN!"

Megaman was confuse, as he turn. He shouts in surprise. The Mavericks soldiers are here to destroy "Hey! There's a rule against that!" So he dash out of here, and they chase after him.

"Whoa! He's getting himself killed!" Lammy shouts.

"What's he's up to?" Matt asks.

"Hmm. He's planning on something." Parappa know something.

When Megaman dash fast with the Mavericks still chasing him, He stop by the boulders, he smirks as he hop on top of it. He then said "Alright Protoman. There all your's."

When he said someone's name. A robot came out from the boulder, as he has a very long white hair. But no one has really ever seen his eyes as they are hidden behind his dark shades on his helmet which the top is very sharp. A incased in red and white armor. A symbol is a lightning bolt in the middle and white and black on the sides his symbol can be seen on his chest and on gloves. As Megaman said his Protoman EXE. But Protoman.

They stop in fear of the glares Protoman giving them, as Sigma saw them and shouts "What are you doing?! Stop being a coward and destroy him!"

Protoman stand there as his hand transform into a Pink cybersword. He glares at them as he shouts "SABER WAVE!" He swing and sending a powerful wave, and completly hits them. And got them goes up when hits them.

Parappa and his friends were shocks of suchs energy "Wow! Did you see that?!" Katy shouts.

"He did a direct hit." Matt said.

"What power." Parappa said in awes.

Protoman saw them and said "Ok Megaman, Finish them!"

He nodded as he jump way up towards them, as he's hand has charge, a big fist. And then, he powerful house punches them away. And smashes in a rocky mountain. And fell way over and they are destroyed.

As for Sigma, He stare at the rocky mountain all shocks, he then turn to anger, but then, he saw the same symbol on Megaman's chest, the same on that staff he saw. "_So, he's the one that saved those fools. That's unforgivable._"

Megaman then landed and has his hand turn back to normal, as he turn when Protoman on his side "Heh, same old Megaman. It just like old time to fight our battle, and fights as rivels."

Megaman smirks "Ha, yeah Protoman. Still got the skills and power." He then frown as he turn "But for now, it's isn't over just yet."

Protoman frown behind the shades, as he turn and saw Sigma stand there and facing them, he now getting angry "You fools! You have interfere me of finishing off that creatures!" Parappa and his friends heard that and frowns.

Megaman stare at him as he smirks and said "If I'm correct, your Sigma, are you?"

"That's right! I am Sigma. The commander of the Maverick!" Sigma shouts.

When Protoman hear him say 'Commander' He smirks "Heh. Commander of the Maverick? I see now. You only become the commander just because you wants to destroy human kind. That disgust me." he said in disgust tone.

When he said disgust. Simga growls and getting mad, Protoman said "If you want to have your life save. The best thing you do is go back where you came from, and leave Parappa and his friends alone."

As when he said that. They were shocks of Protoman "_He knows who we are?_" Lammy's thought.

Parappa then wondering about Megaman and Protoman "He know us? But, we never met them before."

"YOU! YOU DARE SAY DUSGUST TO ME?! I AM SIGMA! THE COMMANDER OF MACERICK!" Sigma yelled in fury "I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!"

But then, Parappa dash pass Megaman and Protoman, as he punch his face, and push back far. He then still stand when he stops, he hold his face in pain. Parappa's friends came and ready to fight against him.

"You better watch it Sigma, anyone who help us is welcome." Katy said.

Sigma then roared and as auras around him and getting angry. Parappa saw that. And he turn to the others. He can't get them to get hurt by him. "_I can't let my friends get hurt. Guess I don't have a choice but to fight Sigma alone._"

He turn to his friends and told them "Guys." They turn to him as he said "You better get out of here with those two." They were shocks, have Parappa out of his mind?

"What? But Parappa..." Lammy tries to talk him out of it.

"No. I can't let you guys get hurt. I'll have to fight Sigma alone." He said as he turn to Sigma. Who heard him and smirks. "Get going, now."

PJ, Katy, Matt, Lammy and Paula can't leave him alone with Sigma. So PJ turn and said "Do what he say guys." They turn to him "If Parappa wants to fight Sigma alone. Then we better go and let Parappa handle him."

They though of this, so they must right now. They nodded as some of them flys away as Megaman and Protoman follows. But Paula stop and turn to Parappa. He smiles. So Paula nodded and flys away.

Sigma chuckles "So, you want to fight me alone here? Your a foolish puppy, your about to die here."

"If that's gonna scare me, then don't. You and I will settle this right now." As he on his fighting stance.

But Sigma ins't he just laughs. "If that's what you want. Very well then. But this place will be your grave. As your about to fear the grand power you ever fear." He laughs so loud as Parappa wonder what he meant about grand power. "Soon you and your friends here will die to my ulitmate power!"

He then channel his energys, he groan, and while channel his energy fast. Somethings wrong here. A dark clouds appears and rocks was cracks and breaks to pieces and lifted up by force. Parappa saw that and look around here. He look at Sigma whos growls and his energy getting bigger. As green barrier glow around many times, and while then, his full body glowed. Parappa frowns and getting ready for everything.

When Sigma glowing, he burst up into an sparking electric around him. He growls very loud. Parappa then, was shocks and couldn't believe this "No way! His powers is incredible! It's like the whole planet is shaking!"

he keep growling louder. As lightning was striking around here. Parappa watch him, as the look on his face. He keep on growling. As then, a burst of winds appears and blowing everywhere. Parappa has his arm front of his face, as the winds blowing. "That winds are like...Hurricane!"

Sigma still growls and very louder, as he's ready to burst up. Parappa watch him, and ready for it. As when Sigma channeling. He completly scream out and bursting up a powerful energy in a bright light. Parappa cover his face and got push back by a powerful force. Sigma scream out loud as everything here has burst up and the light gone brighter.

And when it's stop and disappear. Everything of the rocky fields and all the rocks and mountain was broked down. As for Parappa, he's safe and undamage. He move his arms away, as he looked, everywhere here was the same, only everything here destroyed. He was confuse "Hey, the wind stop? What's going on?" He then notice the clouds too "And the clouds gone too." He then remember about Sigma. He quickly turn, and saw Sigma floating. On the look on his face, a smirks.

He then, spoked "This start now puppy." He frowns, as Parappa has sense his energy. It's gone very high! He was shocks that Sigma has power up his energy.

As Sigma then made a speed of light and tackle him, and appears above him and elbow him down, he vanish fast, as Parappa recover and landed on the top rocks. He look around for Sigma, no sign of him anywhere.

"Hey puppy! Behind you!" He heard him as he was kicked from behind as Sigma vanish very fast.

Parappa quickly recover and hop up the rocky tower, and finally on the top, he look around for Sigma, as when he turn, he saw him high as his hand are on fire, as he blast a fireball right at him. He shouted "KAIO KEN! X TWO!" He was lucky as he's made it away with Kaio ken two.

Sigma saw him and blast his fireball at him, Parappa saw it and move in time, only his gi shirt was tore off on the side. Sigma saw it and chuckles, and said "Well down puppy, you have dodge my attack. But of course, I made that one very easy. Beside, it wouldn't any fun if you die here right now."

Parappa low down to the top rock tower. As Sigma did the same, as he stare at him with a smirks. "_Damn it! His speed and power are unreal! Even my Kaio ken X two isn't enough to beat him._" his though.

Sigma still smirking, as Parappa smirks and said "That leave only one thing." He tear off the other side of his Gi. "This may destroy my body, but it's better then dying. And my only choice is going Kaio ken x three."

While then, someone is watching them, and someone, was a beaver, name Paul Chuck. He watch them from behind the rocks and was shocks "_I never thought that Parappa can fight that thing! But, that robot like that is stronger. This is crazy! Both like Parappa and that robot being strong is freaky me out!_" He gulp as he's scared.

Back to Parappa, he's still smirking, "_Alright. But the big question is, how long can my body takes after going Kaio ken x three?_"

Sigma saw him and asks "Why standing there puppy? Go on, it's your move puppy."

"_Guess it's my only option of this point. I'll have to pull all out my stop just to survive._" Parappa's though.

Sigma then laughs and said "What? No more of those trick moves from your sleave? Nothing of your moves can go against me. Even your foolish friends can fight me. After all, I am the most powerful Reploid among my world. Even that wee first met after I disturb your fighting in that Tournament. Your powers and moves impress me, but I'm afraid it's not good enough to defeat me. You be more then a weakling I see when we first fight."

Paul heard him and was shocks "_Oh boy, this is very crazy! Parappa will be dead meat if he keep fighting him._" He look around finding away to get out of here "_Well, I'm not gonna sit around here any longer. I'm getting out of here while I still have my life in me._" He sneak away very careful.

Back to Parappa, he stand, as he close his eyes, and concentrate, as his body and muscle are started to grow, and slowly. Sigma saw that and drop his smirks and frown. Parappa groan as it's hurts, but he ignore it, and his body fully grow, as he growls and then he shouted "BODY DON'T FAIL ME NOW! KAIO KEN X THREE!"

Meanwhile at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Parappa's friends and Megaman and Protoman got there and destroy the Mavericks soldiers and save them. As for Master Onion. He felt something as he feared. It was Parappa's. He knows that he's going Kaio ken x three. he turn as they saw him looking out. As he saw his face gone a little pale as he frowns.

Paula then asks "Master Onion. What's wrong?"

He spoked "It's Parappa. He's going Kaio ken x three! I've told him not to go Kaio ken x three! What's is that brat thinking?!" They stare at him and then he said "But, it's look like he's gonna to win against that reploid. Even if he's that powerful to beat." It's worry Master Onion. He low his head a little. "But, the battle. It's could be over by then." Now that's worry them. And Pinto. She was worry of her big brother, and hope he's ok.

Back to the rocky fields, Parappa was glowing red around him. As he's yell out as he's getting the energy up high. As around him, he started to steam coming out of him.

Back to the tournament. Megaman felt the energy of Parappa's. He turn the right. As he's staring out. Protoman saw him and asks "What is it Megaman?"

"It's look's like Parappa's power levels are going up high. It's amazing." He turn to Protoman and smiled "And it's look like were in the right place."

Protoman smiled and nodded. He turn to the right direction that Megaman was staring. And hoping that Parappa will beat Sigma.

And as for the others, Lammy felt the enegry on the right direction. And the others felt it too. And knows that Parappa's. It worry them.

Back to Parappa, his energy getting bigger and bigger. As winds started blowing, and it's push Sigma a little, as he was shock of such power. "W-WHAT THE?!" Parappa growls as he's ready to burst, as he burst up very fast and cover in red aura and heading straight towards Sigma as he yelled, He was shocks of Parappa's power, as their battle must continue.

* * *

Parappa have leave no choice to ignore Master Onion's warning. And unleashed the Kaio ken x three. And continue battling against Sigma of such power. Will Parappa beat Sigma of the Kaio ken x three? Well he win against the powerful Reploid? But can his body will survive that? Were find out, on the next epiosde of Parappa the Rapper Z!

* * *

Parappa The Rapper Z Preview!

Parappa: [Hey. Parappa here! My body sure taking the beating after using the Kaio ken x Three!]

Sigma: [Impossible! How can your power level be bigger then mine?! Guess I'll have to do something about that!]

Paula: [The question is this. Who are those two robots that appears out of nowhere?]

Matt: [We're get some answer later Paula. Right now, the battle between Parappa and Sigma continue!]

Parappa: [Look's like I'll have to finish him off with the Spirit Bomb! I'm ending this now Sigma!]

Sigma: [That's what I'm gonna to say. I was hoping not to use this. But it's time I when all out!]

Parappa: [On the next. Parappa The Rapper Z!]

[An All-Out Kamehameha! Sigma's Terrible Transformation!]

Pinto: [It's the major battle between Parappa and Sigma! So don't miss this! Go get him big brother!]

* * *

**Hoowee! What a rush! hope you like the second folks. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 An All-Out Kamehameha

Last time on Parappa the Rapper Z! Parappa have battle against Sigma, and they continued their battle at rocky fields, as now, Parappa's friends has recovered, and battle against him six to one. Only then, their about to be finish. As someone saved them, one that's call Megaman EXE. But be call Megaman, he stopped Sigma from destroying Parappa and his team. As now, his partner Protoman EXE appears as will, and not knowing who their are and what they came from. So now, Parappa must face Sigma on his own. But, Sigma has powered up his energy very high, so Parappa leaves no choice but to go Kaio Ken X Three! Will he survive his body by using kaio ken? Can he win against Sigma? Were find out, in the following episode of Parappa the Rapper Z!

* * *

An All-Out Kamehameha!

Sigma's Terrible Transformation!

* * *

Parappa groans in pain, and he ignore it, and while them, Sigma watches and when confuse, as he's steaming out of him and glowed. As then, a wind blowed as Sigma felt it, and was shocks, he couldn't beleve of Parappa's power.

As he started to shouts as the rocky that Sigma standing started to break "KAIO KEN!" Sigma was shocks as he about to fall off "TIMES!" Sigma really can't believe such power "THREE!" He burst towards Sigma and busrted up in red aura and Sigma saw that as he punch his face hard. He shouts in pain.

Parappa flys under him and kicked his back up. "GRAAAGH!" Paul of course, stay and saw the whole thing and was surprise "Wow. This is unbelievable!"

Sigma quickly recover and saw him coming, he fire his ki blast, but Parappa made a quick speed up the air, Sigma fire his ki blast towards him, "TAKE THAT BRAT!" Parappa appears out of nowhere and kick him, and got him smash through the rocks. And smash in the cave hard.

As then, Sigma explosion and shouts in fury "YAAARRRHH!" He stand there and look around for Parappa, and getting angry "_That no good for nothing pest!_" Parappa blasts toward Sigma as he jab, but Parappa was too fast and tackle him, Sigma quickly recover and leap towards Parappa with his hand turn ki. And jab him, only missed as Sigma felt something hurt.

Parappa has quickly hits his gut hard, He move back holding his gut in pain, he groan as it's very hurt, he gagged as blood dripped out of his mouth. Parappa pants, it was tough of fighting.

Sigma growls "_How can this be happening?!_" He jump up on the top rock tower, and Parappa is still in pain of using kaio ken. Paul then look over and saw them "Alright, Parappa is gonna win against that guy."

Sigma throw his fist as Parappa caught his and his other too, and holding. As then, Sigma groan in pain and then shouts, as Parappa is crushing his fists. Then Sigma got his legs around him and about to hammer fists him. But Parappa stop him by headbutt his face hard, he groan in pain, He punch his side, he elbow his face and jab his face hard, Sigma groan as Parappa hits him everywhere as he smash him and inpale him the rocks hard.

Parappa drop down and move back away, as Sigma on his knees, and drop on his side, and groaning in pain, "_No, this can't be! I refuse to believe this! It's impossible! Even that puppy's power level was higher then my own!_"

Parappa watches, and saw him standing up, he smirks "Man, this is crazy. He's tough then I thought. So much using all up my power." He then felt pain on his shoulder and groan very loud. "Just, ignore the pain."

Sigma stare at him, very rages and angers. "This can't be right! I'm the most powerful Reploid of my world! How can this be?!" He so angry as when he wipe off something on his mouth, as he look at his hand and was in shocks, his blood. "What? How dare th-That creature! My blood was spilt by that disgusting CREATURE?!" His rages rising up "Alright! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! THIS WORLD IS HISTORY!"

Parappa heard him screams and still feeling in pain right now "_Great, now his getting angry. I don't know how long my body gonna take. If I keep this up fighting Sigma I'm done for._"

"YOU JUST COST YOUR WORLD INTO END PUPPY!" Sigma scream in fury "MY POWERFUL GOAL IS TO RULE THE UNIVERSE! IF I CAN NOT CONQUER THIS WORLD THEN NO ONE CAN FOR I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET!" He burst up in purple aura. Very high.

Parappa was shock in horror "HE'S GONNA WHAT?!"

Sigma blasted up the sky high, as he's still in his purple aura and powering up high and ready to blast "GET READY TO DODGE THIS ATTACK PUPPY! EVEN IF YOU SAVE YOUR LIFE! YOUR PLANET IS GONE FOREVER!"

"This is not good. Now what am I gonna do?" Parappa asks as he must think fast. Sigma still powering up. "Guess I got to risk it. No choice for me." As he groan in pain and power up into his form "KAIO KEN TIMES THREE!" He got his plams outs and ready to unleashed his attack. "Come on! I must do this to save this planet!"

As he started to power up "KA-ME!" as every things here was lifted by force. "HA!"

"IT'S NO USE GOING AGAINST ME! IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU! YOUR'S WILL BE NOTHING AGAINST MINE!" Sigma yells as he's powering up high as it's sparkling around him.

"ME!" Parappa's red aura burst up into flames high, as he's powering up.

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT PUPPY! THIS GAME IS OVER! GALICK GUN!" He powerful fire his purple ki blast straight towards Parappa.

Paul saw that as he's hide as it's ready to be ended "Oh no! This is the end and I've haven't finish my wood work!"

As Parappa finish "HAAAAAAA!" He unleashed his powerful blue ki blast straight his. As when they clash, it's burst and blasted something away and got Paul push away by force.

Parappa holding his ki blast agaisnt Sigma's ki. As he was shock of his power "IMPOSSIBLE! HIS BEAM IS STRONGER THEN MY GALICK GUN!"

He groan and holding of, and Sigma shouts in fury.

Meanwhile at the Tournament. Megaman felt someing big, very big, he turn as Protoman saw that, as he felt that energy coming from. "Whoa! Did you feel that Protoman?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe it." Protoman said in awes.

As for the rest, Paula and the others felt the energy, as it's Parappa's. And hope that he could win.

Back to Parappa. He's still holding his ki blast, and leave no choice "KAIO KEN! TIMES FOUR!"

Master Onion felt it and sense Parappa and know what's he's doing "NO! DON'T USE IT PARAPPA!" They look at him and know what he meant.

Parappa has fired up the biggest ki blast and pushing Sigma's blast. He saw it and holding on as it's going fast toward him, as when it's direct hits. Sigma been blasted way up away from here. As when everything back to normal, Parappa pants, and was very tired. He drop on his knee, and still in pain of using kaio ken.

As for Paul, he move the rock away, and was shocks in awes, "I...I don't believe it. He did it!" He hop up and run to him "PARAPPA!" He laughs "YOU DID IT! YOU BEAT THAT ROBOT!" He still laughs.

Parappa heard someone as he turn, he saw him "Paul Chuck? What the heck are you doing here?" He asks.

"Let's just say I was just passing by. But when I heard explosions. I saw the whole thing of you and your friends fighting." Paul said.

He chuckles, "Well, I didn't even see you around here." as Paul cross his arms and smirks.

"Well I was hiding, and beside, the way i saw you fighting and blasted that guy into space. You really know how..." As he slap his back, as Parappa scream in pain, Paul saw that and was confuse, Parappa pants in pain as he asks "What's up with you Parappa? I only touch you."

"I guess...I over did it of my body." Parappa muttered in pain.

"What a surprise you got there pal. But at least you finally beat that guy for good." Paul said.

"Listen. You got to get out of here now! It's not safe yet." Parappa warn him.

"What are you talking about, Parappa?" Paul asks, then his face turn to shocks "You-you don't mean...?"

"Yeah, He's still out there somewhere." Parappa said "There's no way to finish a robot like that."

"Who care then? Let him come back, then you could blast him again if you have to." Paul said.

"I don't thinks so. My body is pretty worn out. That's all I got left of using Kaio Ken." Parappa look up the sky.

Paul was shock "You don't say?" Parappa still looking up as he heard Paul said "Oh, look at the time. I must be going." Parappa turn and saw Paul waving "I'll be cheering for you Parappa!" As he running away like a coward.

Meanwhile above the clouds, The ki blast shoots up through with Sigma still there, as he yells, and when that happen, he broke free as the ki blast still going up. Sigma was so angry as he scream "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! NO CREATURE LIKE THAT PUPPY CAN EVER SURPASS ME AND GET AWAY WITH THIS! THIS IS UNTHINKABLE! I AM SIGMA! THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF MAVERICK! I AM THE SUPREME POWERFUL REPLOID OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Sigma pants, as he had it with Parappa, while then, he smirks and chuckles. "I know this isn't come to this. And I've got no choice. I'll transform into a great powerful reploid that puppy never seen. So now I will crush that puppy for good." He laughs. Then he frown "Although that foolish puppy think he can that stronger then me. But this time, nothing like him will beat me. But for now, to make sure he shall never defeat me of my form is to shield my core so that fool will never destroy it. But the only way to starts my transformation is to find that moon." He look around and see nothing around. As the sun still up "Grrrr! That can takes hours til the moon it up."

Meanwhile on the ground. Parappa looking up and wait for Sigma to come back, and was confuse "Something wrong here, he sure come back to fight, that robot never gives up."

Back up the skys, Sigma must think a way to transform, but what? As then, he got one, he smirks and chuckles "Of course, I never thought of this before. I have something that may be easy for me to transform. I was hoping to save it for Mega Man X and Zero. But that puppy have made a grave mistake." He laughs as he flys back to Parappa.

Back to Parappa, he waited and waited for Sigma to come back, as then, he saw him coming down. "Well, it's about time he came back down." He said.

As Sigma land, he got a smirk on his face, which Parappa confuse "_I guess the only way to finish him off is the Spirit Bomb. But I wonder if I can stay focus long enough?_"

"Well, puppy. It's seems blasted me up away from here maybe beaten me, almost. But it's not over until I say so!" Sigma said still smirking. "But, you're never know that a reploid like me, has something you never heard of. As you remember about my story of my world."

"Yeah, you told me when we continue battling." Parappa said.

"Well, there's something you never heard. After the first battle with X. I have transform into a powerful reploid that can destroyed X." Sigma frowns and said "But with his power, he destroyed me. But, thing is about to change. My body has rebuilded, as my power form of the Wolf inside me was very powerful to destroy X." He chuckles "But, the only way to transform is the full moon. And like I said: I was hoping to save it for Mega Man X and Zero. But you, puppy. Have made a grave mistake!"

At his palm, form into a power ball. Looking like a moon almost. As he shouts when he powered up his power ball "And it's look like you have already made your grave, puppy. So this battle should have over by now. Let that be the lesson to such low class creature like you. Who dare face the most powerful Reploid in the whole world!"

Parappa have a bad feeling about this "_I don't know what's he's up to. But he lower his power level, but what? This is not gonna be good._"

Sigma chuckles evilly. As then, he blast the power ball straight up high, Parappa was shocks and watching it go up. As Sigms shouts as he clenched his fist "Power ball! Explode!" As the power ball he blast, has explode in a bright light, and when it's finally stop. He looked, he was shocks, that his planet has second moon!

Sigma pants, and Parappa still shocks. "Wha! What is that?!" Then it's hits him "Wait! You! You just created another moon of my planet!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, puppy! Now that there's a second full moon! I can finally transform!" Sigma laughs in madness.

Parappa looked at Sigma, as something is wrong, on his face, his eyes changing into, pure red eyes. As his teeths is sharped. He grunted, as he's started to transform. Parappa was shocks of Sigma's changing.

Meanwhile at the Tournament. Master Onion and Parappa's friends. And Megaman and Protoman looked at the sky way over, and saw a bright light blinking from the rocky fields. And not sure what it is.

Parappa watches in horror of Sigma's transformation, he growls louder as he grows and grow as he growing muscles, as he's face changing, into a purple and white face as it has red-striped around his face, his whole head changes, as his mouth changing, like a wolf mouth, his legs changing. A digitigrade legs. His hands changes, as he got claws. His ears gone pointed. As his growing like a giant, he wracked the rocks and knocked them away, and he got a tail, with an orb core at the end and covered by barrier and he swing, he blew the clouds away.

Parappa couldn't believe this, Sigma is changing into a monster! He grow big and bigger, and when he changes. He roar out louds, a very loud roar no one ever heard.

At the Tournament, Paula, Matt, PJ, Katy and Lammy heard such roar, they turn and heard it very louder, and it's coming from the rocky fields Parappa was. "Wha? What was that roar?" Paula asks.

"Don't know, but it isn't Parappa. He never roar like that." Matt said.

Sunny hears it as well, and worried about Parappa. As so do Pinto, she's worried too.

Back in rocky fields, Parappa watch and couldn't believe what's Sigma has become, "Oh man! this is unreal!" as when he grow was bigger enough, it has done, as he roar out when the transformation has complete. As Sigma, has transform into Wolf Sigma!

Back at the tournament, they felt a great power they never felt before "Whoa! Did you guys feel that?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, but, there no telling what that energy from. It can be Parappa, isn't it?" Lammy asks.

Megaman EXE and Protoman EXE felt it too, and couldn't believe it, Master Onion felt it too, and when fear.

"It's no mistake Lammy. Who ever have such energy, it couldn't be him." Katy said with a frown.

"This is crazy. No one have such powerful energy." PJ said.

Paula looked out, and worried about her friend Parappa, she frown, as she walk slowly, they saw her as Matt stop her saying "Hey, Paula wait! Where you going?"

"Matt. We must go back." She said, as they were shocks, Sunny and the others were shocks too.

"What? But, Parappa told us to leave him to fight Sigma. If we go back, were get hurt. You know Parappa can't let anyone who was important to him." Matt said.

"I know, but, he's important to us too. His our friend and were a team to fight and protect." Paula said in sadness.

"Hey, come on Paula. This is Parappa were talking about. And he maybe our leader team and were the greatest. But we train to be the best, protect, and fight against evil." Katy said to her.

"Beside, how can we go back as that Sigma was powerful for us to handle?" Lammy asks.

"And we always fight together as a team. And we can win against who was strong." PJ said.

Paula has her hair cover her eyes, and only see shadows. She then, clenched her fist in anger "You right, but. Who cares?! If you won't go with me to help! Then I will!" She dash up and heading towards rocky fields to help Parappa.

"Hey wait! Paula!" Matt shouts as he flys after her, and the others too, so do Megaman and Protoman. Sunny and Pinto watches them flys, and worried. Potter frown and hope Parappa wins. And Papa Rappa watchs too. And wish that Parappa can win.

At the rocky fields, Wolf Sigma roars and he raised his fist, and slam Parappa, but he jump back as he smashes the rocks he was standing, he was lucky, but Wolf Sigma when to him and claw him, but he low down fast, he look up, as he leap back, missing his shomp, he hop over rocks over and hide from him.

Wolf Sigma smirks and chuckle "So then, What do you think of me now, puppy?" He walk with a big shomp, as he's looking for Parappa, who was hiding behind the rocks "Very impressive, isn't it?"

He knocked the rocks as Parappa jumped over away from Wolf Sigma, who laughs at him. He look back and asks "What the heck is going on here?" As he dodges Wolf Sigma's fist, and another one. He flys around as he landed and run fast, while Wolf Sigma chasing him while chuckles darkly. Parappa missed his shomp and jump away fast as he can. He stop as when he saw him about to shomp him, he jump way over him, and get a good look at him, as he said "Sigma, is, like some sort of, a wolf." He landed.

Wolf Sigma turn and roar and laughs, Parappa is now in his fighting stance, "How long, til you keep on running puppy? When I grow very powerful no one ever seen, as the powerful wolf I transform, my strength and increase are ten times more powerful then ever!" He raise his fist and slam at Parappa, who jump away in a nick of time.

When Parappa, he remember something, about that form, he was had, and when out of control, but he no longer has a scar he saw, as it's disappear for good. "_But, how can he...?_" Then it's hits him, Sigma said about him, transform into a powerful reploid with his battle with X. And he understands it now "_If that's true, then everything and everyone is a gooner._"

He landed, as he dodges every fists Wolf Sigma throws, as he land and frowns and said "Alright Sigma! Let's finish this! I can't beat you when your in that form." He clenched his hand and said "But maybe the Spirit Bomb can!"

Meanwhile in the fields, Paula and the others are, they're still heading for the rocky fields to help Parappa, and of Paula caring for her friend Parappa, "_Don't worry Parappa, were coming._"

Matt smiled and said in his thought "_Hang in there pal, were coming to help you beat Sigma for good._"

At the rocky fields, Parappa has his arms up,and focus, for the energy for the Spirit Bomb. But when Wolf Sigma turn and spotted him, Parappa felt that he found him, as he jump away from Wolf Sigma's fist, but with a quick speed, he swing his digitigrade leg and hits him complete and smashes down and lay down, all hurt.

He grunt in pain, as he looked up, he saw Wolf Sigma leap up right towards him, he fully open his eyes, as he laughs and about to end him, but Parappa grunt "K-KAIO KEN!" He burst in red aura and quickly jump up avoid his fist, but he swing his tail and knocked him hard, a he recover fast from being pushed. As he cancel his kaio ken, as he groan.

Wolf Sigma laughs at him "Aw! What's the matter puppy?" he mocks him, as Parappa saw him jump towards him "Come on! Am I too fast for you?" Parappa haven't have time to dodge, as he kick him hard and got to the ground, as Wolf Sigma was in the air, and chuckles "Aw come on puppy. You can do better then that!" he laughs.

Parappa stand up "Man, it's no use, he just too quick for me." He must think fast "He very faster then I thought, not even Kaio ken times five will do." he clenched his fist "And with a speed like that, I don't have time to made a Spirit Bomb."

Wolf Sigma watch him and haven't move "Too shy to make a move, huh?" He dash towards him "Well then, guess I'll come to YYYYYYUUUUUOOOOO!" He yells. As Parappa continue his battle against him.

* * *

It's seem that the battle has continue, but now that Sigma has taken the form of the wolf. Parappa only hope, it the Spirit Bomb. Can he buy himself in time to make a Spirit Bomb? Or will his life ended by Sigma's hand? Were find out, on the next episode of: Parappa the Rapper Z!

* * *

Parappa the Rapper Z Preview!

Parappa [Hey! It's me. Parappa! Man, I gather enough energy from my planet to make a Spirit Bomb, but Sigma's attack was just too fast! I don't know If I be able to...]

Sigma [You should know that it won't work by now! now that before I'll crush you with my bare hands!]

Paula [Enough Sigma! Let Parappa go ya monster!]

Matt [Were never gonna let you do this to our pal Parappa! Sigma!]

Sigma [You fools! I'll teach you a lesson to go after my tail core!]

Parappa [On the next! Parappa The Rapper Z!]

[Parappa On The Ropes! Pin Your Hopes on the Spirit Bomb!]

Sunny [Don't miss this folks! Go get em Parappa! I know you can do it!]

* * *

**Hoo! Pretty cool! Was it! Hope you like it! Cause the next chapter will come! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Parappa On The Ropes

Last Time, on Parappa the Rapper Z! Parappa are now, battling against Sigma on Kaio Ken times three! And while damaging him enough, Sigma has had it with him, as he gonna blow up Parappa's home planet. But, he manage to stop him by his Kamehameha, and blasted him up, but when he came back, he created a second moon to begin his transformation. As he has transform into Wolf Sigma! As Parappa having trouble battling him, as he must create a Spirit Bomb. But, can he buy some times to create the Spirit Bomb? Or was he about to be destroy by Wolf Sigma? Find out, now! On Parappa the Rapper Z!

* * *

**Parappa On The Ropes!**

**Pin Your Hopes on the Spirit Bomb!**

* * *

On the rocky fields, Wolf Sigma, charges down sraight towards Parappa, who groan in pain. As he must think fast. Wolf Sigma almost towards him, as he then look behind him, the moon. It was so bright, as Parappa has an idea. "_I know what to do. While that's bright. Then maybe..._" He jump in front of Wolf Sigma and has his hands both side to his face and shouts "**Solar Flare!**" A big burst of lights flashes before Wolf Sigma who yells and roar in pain, as it's burst up very big and vanish as he cover his eyes and couldn't see. It's give Parappa's time to flies away from him. "That'll give me some time to make a Spirit Bomb and fast."

"My eyes! My eyes!" Wolf Sigma shouts in pain and holding his eyes.

Parappa land on the top rocks, and pants in pain, he watches Wolf Sigma groaning and roaring in pain. He pants, and smiled "Alright, this time it's far enough, and give me time to make the Spirit Bomb. Ok, here goes nothing." So now, he rise his arms up, and then concentrate. And call out "River, trees, winds. All the living things of natures. Please, offer me your energy. I've asks of you. Please." He waited for the energy of the natures. And so then, he close his eyes and concentrate. All around here, the waters. Flowers. And forests. A sparkles of energy coming out. The winds blows, as sparkles of energy comes. The waters wave a little, as little sparks of energy comes.

While then, Wolf Sigma still roaring in pain, of holding his eyes. "I can't see! I can't see! Blast you, puppy!" He roared.

Back to Parappa. He's still concentrate. As the sparks of energy comes, as he absorbs them. Inside him, a he hear Wolf Sigma roaring "_I hope it's gives me more time. All I have to do it, relax, just to form just right._" He shut his eyes again. Paul then watches, and see all the energy he's absorbing them.

"Look's like he didn't need my help just yet." Paul said himself.

"_I'm almost complete._" Parappa's thought. He's still absorbs them, everywhere. "_And all the powers coming to me. I can feel all of it, the completely surrounding. Just a little bit more._" All the energies are forcing to Parappa, lots of them. Coming from everywhere. waters, forests, and winds. Parappa smiled, and blink, as it's just about to be done "_Well, this is it. This is my only chance. Now then. While I'm still recovering, I only have one shot of this. I have to make it count._" But then, Wolf Sigma's visions coming through. As he only got one peak, and looking around for him.

"Where are you?! You can run all you want, Puppy! But I will find you! Do you hear me?! I will!" Wolf Sigma snarled in anger.

Parappa heard him, and must complete it fast. He must relax, and concentrate. All the energy around the world are coming to him, as now. Wolf Sigma still looking for him, and about to have his vision back. As when Parappa waited. Something happen, his whole body covered with energy. Wolf Sigma roared, as his visions coming back. Parappa's body is now, cover with energy. Which mean the Spirit Bomb is almost complete. "_Come on, Spirit Bomb. Just a little more._" He said in his thought.

And now, Wolf Sigma's sights comes back now, and his very mad "Finally it's back. Now where is he?" He look around for him, and then, he spotted Parappa. Covered with energy. He smirked evilly.

"_Here it comes. Alright. Feel it's getting close now._" Parappa's thought. Then suddenly, it's burst up, as it's completed. He smiled. "There, it's done. But if this won't stop him, then nothing will." Wolf Sigma roared as he blast over to him. Parappa feel it, as it's energy aura gone to his left hand. And smirked "Yes! Got it!" He saw Wolf Sigma coming to him, he shouts and about to toss it.

"DIE!" He open his mouth wide, and blasted a mouth energy wave toward him, As when Parappa is about to toss it to him, he saw it and was blasted in direct hits. Which got him canceling the Spirit Bomb! And causing here a massive explosion. Which blow Paul away from here.

Meanwhile to Parappa's friends and Megaman EXE and Protoman EXE. They still flying over, which saw the explosion over there. They were surprised. "Hey, look over there! Isn't that blast in the same place where Parappa's is?" Matt asks.

"Something's going on over there Matt. And I don't like it." Katy frown. PJ frown too.

"Come on guys! Parappa need us! And there's no tell us what's going on over there." Paula shouts and frowned. As they heading towards the fields.

Just when the smokes cleared. Everything here is a wreck. As Wolf Sigma chuckles evilly. "Well, It's look like that's the end of the grave hero of this world. What a pity. I was beginning to enjoying this challenge." He keep on chuckles. But stopped and saw Parappa on the ground, groaning in pain, and can't move. He couldn't believe that someone like Wolf Sigma counterattack him, he sat up, and grunt "I, never thought that, he counterattack of such power. He's too strong. So much for that plan. In nothing but few seconds, he wouldn't be gone for good." As so, Wolf Sigma landed with a smirks.

"You would have giving a good struggle. But now, you reach the end of your life here. Am I right puppy?" Wolf Sigma asks with a smirk.

Parappa stand up, holding his arm. "Look's like he got me, I can't move my body. Guess I use up my energy of making the Spirit Bomb. Now I can't stand a chance against him."

"Aw. What's wrong? Getting tired out already?" Wolf Sigma chuckles as he mocked him. And stomping to him. "Even you look so scare." He chuckles. Parappa move backward a little. "Perhaps I'll just finish you off!" He stomp on him but Parappa was quick and jumped away, only Wolf Sigma backhand him hard, crashing the wall and fell down groaning in pain. Just then, Wolf Sigma jumped up and then. He stepped his legs, making him screams in pain and agony. Which he broke his legs.

As so, The others and Megaman and Protoman are still flying and just about there. As Matt sense Parappa's power level. "Uh oh, something's wrong here. Parappa's power level getting low. Something happens to him."

"Yeah, We better hurry! Fast!" Katy said. And heading over.

"Don't worry. We just about there!" PJ said.

Parappa screamed still in pain, while Wolf Sigma smirked & chuckles "Whoops! Sorry about that. It's seems I have stepped both of your legs." He chuckles evilly. While Parappa pants, as he said "And it's looks like you cannot run away from me anymore. Are you?" He laughs.

Parappa looked up, and glares at him, by now. Wolf Sigma, winds his hand back with his index finger, and ready to finish him off "I must say puppy. You've been a very good fighter. But now. Your fate, is about to end."

"I don't believe this is happening." Parappa has his eye close and sad smile. "I guess, I did my best to save my world and hometown, but I guess this is the end." He looked at Wolf Sigma with his vision blurry while Wolf Sigma laughing.

Just now, he shouts as he throw his finger right at him, but just about to kill him, Parappa blast his energy wave right at his eye. Making him scream in pain, and hold his eye. He move back a little, while screaming in pain. As Parappa use up his last energy. He grin and said to himself "That...was my last energy. I don't have anymore power to defend my self. So much of buying some time."

Wolf Sigma roared in pain and anger. He move away his hands and his left eye shut, as it's bleeding. He stare at Parappa on the ground with anger "YOU! YOU DAMN PUPPY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE?!" He roared. "NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!" He grab him roughly, and got him in both hands. And started crushing him "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" He roared in anger, and keep crushing him. As Parappa scream in pain, as he's bone are about to crack. While Wolf Sigma crushing him really hard. He keep on screaming with such a pain.

Meanwhile, His friends and the robots are almost there "We're almost there to help! Hope we're not too late!" Matt shouts.

"We better get there. He need us!" Lammy shouts.

Back now, Parappa still screaming, and Wolf Sigma still crushing him, while then, Paul watches and couldn't believe this. "Ah boy! What a mess. What can I do? Oh if only I can help. But with that monster, what can I do?" He watch Parappa getting crush by Sigma's hands. And made his choice. He sigh and said "Sorry about this kid. You've been a good and great rapping boy." But he smirked and said "But fighting and helping isn't my things. See Ya kid." He turn and walking about.

While Wolf Sigma laughs "Yes, keep screaming. I can hear your bones about to crack." He laughs. Just as soon his bone cracked loud. He screamed out loud. As Paul heard it and cover his ears. And couldn't stand that scream of pain.

Back to the others. They coming over the place with the lights. And Matt spotted something, "Hey look up ahead. We made it now!" They nodded. And when they now over, they notice the bright light. A moon light. They find it strange.

"That thing bright like a sun Matt. What is that?" Lammy asked.

"I wish I knew Lammy. But I have no idea what light is it." Matt frowned.

"Well what ever that light is, I don't like this at all." PJ frowned as well.

While they flying over the rocks and rock towers, Paula spotted something that makes her eyes widen in shocks, she and the others spotted Wolf Sigma. And were shocks. "What on earth is that thing?!" She asked in shocks.

When Matt see it, he started remembering the past, of what of the giant wolf monster like, as his eyes widen in shock, he stopped as the others did, he said to Paula "Paula! Don't go near that thing!"

Paula was getting worried and asked "But what about Parappa?"

"Yeah. Something bad happening to him." PJ agreed.

"Come on, we can hide down here. With out getting spotted." Matt said as they lower them self down. But now, Paul looked up and saw something coming down.

"Hey, who is that?" Paul asks himself.

While they lower them self down to the ground, Matt said in his thought "_If that's Sigma. Then how did he turned into a wolf? There's no way he can transform like that._"

When Parappa groaned in pain loud a little. Wolf Sigma smirked and ask "What's the matter now puppy? Have enough pain? Too bad then."

So now they landed, "Oh man. Parappa is really in a bad shape." Matt said, as they run "Come on guys. We have to move fast." Just when they're getting closer, Paul came out of nowhere stopping them.

"Hold it you folks!" He shouts making them jump back in surprised. As they frowned.

"Paul!?" Lammy knows him.

"Paul! What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"What the heck are you guys thinking?!" Paul asked them "Have you guys got any idea who's this monster is?"

"We gotta help Parappa!" PJ said.

"Then how are you going do that?" Paul asks. "What you doing is crazy!"

"Then we have one chance of this." Megaman said as they looked at him, while Protoman smirked. "That tail Sigma has. We might cut that. And ended his transform state." They were surprised.

"His tail?" Paul asks while shaking up a little.

"But how do we do that?" Katy asked.

"You and Paula distract him, while I get behind him," He turn to Paul "It may be risky, but it's the only chance we got." Paul then turn scare. He run and said "We, hurry up. Or Parappa is history!" Paula and Katy nodded.

"Let go Katy." Paula said.

"Right girl!" Katy said as they jumped while Matt when over. And hide behind. While the others stay behind as Paul frowned.

"Oh, give me a break!" Paul shouts. They turn to him "If those kids actually believe they can district him? Don't be stupid. He's too powerful to beat." They frown at him. And turn back.

Paula and Katy running to the front, as Paula said in his thought. "_Hold on Parappa, helps is here._"

While Matt running behind Wolf Sigma, which he didn't notice "_This is not good, I hope Parappa can hold on as long as he can._"

As for Paul, he when to his truck, bunch of trees. He frown while starting it up "They can do what they want. I'm out!" he drive out of here. While hearing Parappa's screaming in pain.

While Paula and Katy running, Wolf Sigma's ear twitch, As he hear something coming "I hear someone's coming." He look around and can't see someone "Who is it?" which his stop crushing Parappa, as he look around here. He can't seems to find someone here. "Show yourself! I know your out there! Where are you?"

"We're right here!" Paula call out, as Wolf Sigma turn, and saw Paula and Katy glaring at him.

"You let Parappa go right now!" Katy shouted.

Wolf Sigma laughs of this joke. So he mocks "Oh no! Not you! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you say!" He chuckles "I'll put your friend down if you want. It might be one piece at a time, but I'll definitely put him down!" He laughs as Paula and Katy glares angrily at him. "So what piece would you like?"

"You better not hurt him!" Katy shouts at him.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that!" Wolf Sigma said while laughing. He didn't know that Matt now behind him, far from him that is. He rise his arm up, with his palm open. And channel his energy.

"Destructo Disk!" He shouts, as a big buzz saw disk appears. He power up his energy on it.

Meanwhile, Paul still driving out of here. As he thinks for a minute. But so, he stopped, and got it to the other way. He sits there and relax "Maybe this will do." While sitting down, he look back to his seat. A Katana sword. He use it once, but he no longer use it anymore. But, what can he do?

Back to Parappa, he was covered on the top by Wolf Sigma, with a smirks. He said "It time to say good bye to your friend. It's a shame that you should watch to his death, and when it's over. Your all next!"

"_Come on, Matt. You better hurry!_" Katy's thought.

"Don't be so mad. It's only gonna be over soon." Wolf Sigma said as he started to crush Parappa.

Matt groan, and then, he toss the disk right at his tail, but then, Wolf Sigma just hopped up, missing the disk, Matt shouts in shock, Katy and Paula too, as the disk cut it through under them. As the disk is gone. As Wolf Sigma landed hard. The others were shocks that Sigma dodge it. "Oh no! This can't be!" Matt shouts in shock "But, how did he know?!"

Wolf Sigma turn around at Matt, and ask "You really think you believe that I can fall for that trick. Even you and your weakling friends and those two robots have the guts to come back just to fight me!" Katy and Paula turn fear. And can't fight him now. "And if you think you can go after my tail will be a grave mistake. But now that you fools are here, you be leaving no choice but to watch I finish this puppy!" He laughs. "But don't worry, it won't take long. As your be next in line." He chuckles in evilly. As Matt glares at him.

"_I don't believe this, after all my energy for this. And he can dodge anything from any of us. This can't be good._" Matt's thought, he let his head down a little "_I'm sorry Parappa. We try our best, but Sigma is just too strong for us! And we cannot lay a finger on him now!_"

Wolf Sigma laughs as he finally gonna finish off Parappa, and said "But challenging me is a big mistake you make. But unfortunately for you, this will be your last!" As he's now crushing Parappa.

"No! We cannot let him do this! Parappa!" PJ Shouts as he and Lammy when to Matt. Side by side. Matt looked at them, and turn back to Wolf Sigma. They must do something to save him. But now Parappa's life is about to end.

"No. Parappa! STOP THIS!" She shouts as Katy glares angrily at him. As both of them on their fighting stance. Wolf Sigma looked at them.

"Your such a fools. But you have nothing to order me around." Wolf Sigma chuckles while walking towards them.

"Oh no! Katy! Paula!" Matt said as PJ and Lammy are now worried.

Wolf Sigma now approached them, as he laughs "Well now, no more order? Then what about request?" He laughs at them. But quickly stopped with a fling of pain. Katy and Paula were confuse. Wolf Sigma just felt a sharp pain to his tail, as someone who just cut it. And that one, was Paul himself, with his Katana in his grip. As the tail dropped with a thud, as the barrier vanish and destroyed. As Paul landed. And all he does just, running away like a coward.

"HE'S ALL YOURS GUYS!" He shouts and ran off. As they were surprised.

Wolf Sigma groaned and turn around with a glares "Who did this?! Where did he come from?!" As Paul hide behind the rocks, while pants. Then Wolf Sigma realize, that Paul cuts his tail right off. "YOU FOOL! HAVE YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" He shouts as he felt something is now happened. As he roared. The others watches still surprised. As he let go of Parappa, and dropped on the ground. As now, Wolf Sigma now shrinking down, and his whole body changing back to normal. Katy, Paula, Matt, Lammy, PJ, Megaman and Protoman watches him changing back. As soon he's changing back, it has complete. As Wolf Sigma now change back to Sigma.

Sigma pants and cannot believe this, as Matt were surprised. "Paul!? I don't believe it! He did it!" He smiled, Lammy smiled too. But the others just stunned about this.

"I must out of my own mind! I've could have been killed by that creep!" Paul sweating up.

Sigma still pants, and getting rages up. "Alright! Sigma change to normal!" PJ shouts.

"Those! Those pest!" Sigma growled in anger. "How can I be so careless?"

"Man, I never knew that beaver had it in him." Megaman said in awes.

"Look's like he must be brave then we thought." Protoman said.

Paul then think of getting out of here "_Alright, I think I've done some good deed for the day. I should let them handle him._"

Sigma then look around him, seeing them here, as he snarled "YOU...ALL...WILL...PAY!" He scream in rage! As they were shocks and almost turn fear. All but Megaman and Protoman EXE. "YOU ALL HAVE WILL PAY FOR THIS AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"We maybe cut him down to size, but we made him even angrier." Katy said as Paula nodded.

"You have destroy all of my great power I have. Of destroying X, And that puppy. I will make all of you SUFFER!" Sigma screamed. But Matt just frown, and ready to fight, PJ too. But Sigma smirks, as he turn his head at Katy and Paula. He fully charge them, as he first attacked Paula by swift kick.

"Paula!" Matt shouts, as Sigma slam Katy away. Paula groan, as she look up, she was scare of Sigma.

He chuckles "What's wrong little girl? Are you scare?" As now, he jabbed her gut hard, making her hold her stomach and move a little bit. "A brave warrior like yourself shouldn't be scare like that." Paula then drop on her knees, and groan in pain. "Even I were surprised by those robots that appears out of nowhere." Just now, Matt come charging at him. Sigma sense him, as he swipe kick his face, which sending him far away from them. As got him crashing against the stone, and fell down. "HA! Try to be patient puppy. You'll get your turn."

"Aw great. Now were all doom." Paul sweating up in fear.

Paula on lay down, as Sigma has his foot on her head. As he laughs. "What's the matter brat? Get up! I'm not through with you just yet." He keep crushing her head down. As Matt groan in pain. As Parappa grunt. As Paula was lifted by Sigma on the collier of her dogi. "Why don't you give up little girl?" As when Lammy and PJ comes charging at him, he quickly kicked them away. And crashes against the stone wall. As Sigma smirked at Paula "I thought someone like you might be tough then that puppy." he then head-butt her forehead making her yells in pain. "It seems your nothing but low rank fighter." He chuckles.

As Megaman and Protoman saw that, and getting angry of this. "That monster beginning to remind me of someone." Protoman nodded. "Protoman, go see if PJ, Lammy and Katy are alright, I'll have to fight Sigma myself." He nodded and flies over, without Sigma notice.

"Maybe you should join that trash." he turn and toss her, and landed besides Parappa.

"P...Paula." Parappa whisper, as he's worried of his friends.

"Well now, that puppy now awake. And he doesn't know when to quit." Sigma said.

"Paula, there's nothing I can do now. I got nothing now, and it's up to you." Parappa said in weak voice.

"Sorry, Parappa. I can't." Paula stood up a little, and felt weak, and stay on her knee. "He's too strong, he just too strong for all of us."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have challenge me in the first place puppy. Of my arrival. I was to conquer this world, as nobody likes of you can stop me! You and your friends cannot stop me, even that cowardly beaver that cut my tail will pay of what's he's done!" Sigma shouts as Paul flinch in fear of this.

"Listen to me Paula, you have to face him now. But, don't worry. You have Katy, PJ, Lammy and Matt." Parappa smiled. As Protoman checked them and they're ok. And Matt weaken stand up. "And beside, if it wasn't for you and the others recovered, of saving me. We would all have been killed by him, if Megaman stopped." Paula heard that name, and she remember that. She smiled "And, I'm glad I have a friend like you and Matt." she smiled in happiness. As when Parappa reach her. Paula hold his hand.

But then interrupted by Sigma by kneeing Parappa's gut as Paula shrieking in fears. As he cough blood out. Sigma smirked, while she crawling back away from him. "I'm afraid that waiting for you to died wasted my time." he laughs.

"P-Paula, everyone." He mumbled in pain. As Sigma kick his face, making him roll over, Paula has her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Sorry to say this, but it's all over for you!" he laughs in evil. As he kicking him all over.

Paula must do something, only then she turn and saw Megaman approached. She smiled, as he stood her side. As he's glaring at Sigma. As he then call out "SIGMA!" he heard him, as he turn around and saw him again. He smirked.

"Oh, it's you again. Finally showing your face again, when you interrupted me." Sigma said. "But, if you want to fight, fine. Let us begin." Megaman then powering up slowly. as aura appears around him. Sigma was confuse by the moment, as Megaman got his hands together and turn it to a cannon, and blasted a Ki blast. He jumped away. Missing that shot. Megaman vanish. As he swift kicked his face. Sent him down, as he flies after him. But Sigma recover and swift kicked him, but blocked by him.

Parappa groaned, as he sense Matt coming here. "Matt, come here. He needs our help. Now." As Matt are approaching him. Holding his bruise shoulder. As soon he approached him. He on his knee by him.

Back to Megaman, he and Sigma combo each others, as clashing and combo and blocking moves each others. But Sigma was fast, as he jab his face, pushing him back. "I'm impress of this. But one of us is that powerful!" He and Megaman continue fighting.

Paula was now worried of Parappa, and Matt's too. "Sorry pal. But with the damages we all got, I can't do anything to help Megaman."

"No, no need pal. You don't need to fight, it's only a one shot deal." Parappa said in weak tone. "so come closer, I've got some energy I like to give." Megaman and Sigma on their combo fights.

"Well, no offence Parappa. But, you looks like you don't got any energy to sphere." Matt said as Paula nodded agreement.

"I know that, but it's not mine. I manage to gather all the energy early from the planet of ours. Only most of them got away, but I got a little. It should be enough to stop him." Parappa said. "You might hit him with it."

"Yeah, I guess I must." Matt said while frowning.

"Good." Parappa weaken lift his hand up "Now, take my hand."

"Hey, pal. Are you sure I can handle this?" Matt asks.

"Yes! You have to." Parappa answered him. While then Megaman having problem going against Sigma, he was too strong as he got kicked across his face hard.

"Alright then." Matt said.

"Grab hold." Parappa told him.

"Right!" he grab Parappa's hand, only making him groan in pain, which it's worries him and Paula, he said "Hey I don't feel anything, Parappa."

"Don't worry, it will. Just gives me a sec." Parappa said. Matt nodded "Alright, just relax." he shuts his eyes. And concentrate. The energy glowing. He hear the winds, waters, and grass. As Parappa grunted. Matt waited, as he and Paula saw his hand glowed with pure energy. As it's now on Matt's hand now, he and Paula was surprised.

"Wow! that's a lot of power!" Matt said in awed. "Hey, pal. What should I do with this now?"

"First: Turn your palm up." Parappa explain to him "Then, use your will power to concentrate the energy, then form it, into a ball." Megaman blocked Sigma's kicks and his punches, but he quickly elbow his shut eye that was blasted by Parappa when he's in his wolf form, he hold his eye in pain.

Matt do what's Parappa said, as he concentrate his will. As Sigma appears behind Megaman with his hands together and shouts "I will not be defeated by a blue robot again!" He hammer Megaman down, but quickly landed, no harm on him. Matt continue concentrating.

"Clear your bodies Matt. Do not try to force the energy. Just let it flow to you." Parappa told him.

Matt did what he say, and then with a flash of lights, he formed a big energy ball. As Matt has done it. "Alright! I did it!" Paula smiled proud of him. "But, what will I do now?"

"It's a Spirit Bomb. Master Onion taught me." Parappa said as it's surprised them.

Megaman stood up and glares angrily at Sigma. As he made a quick speed of light and charging towards him. "That will not hurt me!" As he jabbed across his face, sending him away to the ground.

"Listen. Your my friend. You have to do this, I know it. But you have to be very careful. We, only gets one shot of this. Makes it count." Parappa said with a weak frown.

"Right, I've got it. One shot of this. It's risky but, here's goes." Matt said, as he looked at the Spirit Bomb. As Paula was now worried.

* * *

Well Matt Major be able to hit Sigma with the Spirit Bomb for his first try? Or is it too power for him to wheel? As this battle between Megaman and Sigma may have begun, but hopes come on Matt, making a direct hits. Found out, on the next episode of Parappa The Rapper Z!

* * *

Parappa The Rapper Z Preview!

Parappa [Hey! It's me again! Parappa here! Come on Spirit Bomb! Do your magic!]

Sigma [The very thought of be beaten down by some garbage likes of you is enough to drive a Commander like me insane! Hurry and accept your fate already!]

Paula [Like he ever does, there's no way he can accepted!]

Paula [Come on Megaman! Don't let us down that easy!]

Katy [Yeah, you the only hope to go against that guy! Even you and Protoman appears and not sure where you guys come from!]

Sigma [What the?! A scar on his arm? A scar of the wolf?! It can't be! It couldn't be possible!]

Parappa [Next time! On Parappa The Rapper Z!]

**Defeat The Invincible Commander Sigma!**

**Work A Miracle, Megaman EXE!**

PJ [Wow wee! What is that ball of light?! It's super cool! Don't miss this!]

* * *

**Wow! What a fight eh folks? So don't worry, cause the next chapter will come. So don't miss this. Read and Review.**


End file.
